Constant Knot
by Ercassiel-x
Summary: Carlos is unable to sleep without James there. "'Cause without you there, I don't think I could close my eyes."


Constant Knot.

Logan walked out of his bedroom, rubbing his tired eyes, as he went to get himself a glass of water. He froze halfway to the kitchen when he saw Carlos sitting on 2J's bright orange couch in the dark, hugging his knees to his chest and staring blankly at the television that was showing an old, black and white movie.

"Carlos?" he said quietly.

The Latino's head turned towards the noise and he looked embarrassed to see Logan. He bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut as Logan came closer to him.

"Hey buddy," Logan smiled softly as he sat next to his best friend. "What are you doing up?"

Carlos shrugged and tried to avoid Logan's gaze, "Couldn't sleep."

"That sucks, man. But you know we have to be at the studio early tomorrow?"

Carlos sighed in frustration, "I know! But I-I just can't."

"Do you know why? Is something bothering you?"

Carlos slowly shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "No…"

Logan raised an eyebrow and placed a gentle hand on Carlos' shoulder, "What is it? Come on, you can tell me."

"J-James."

Logan sighed and gave Carlos a sympathetic smile, knowing how much Carlos relied on the pretty boy, "You miss James?"

"Yeah," Carlos admitted quietly with a small nod of his head. "H-He always sings to me when I couldn't sleep…" his cheeks blushed pink as he admitted that. "I know that his mom misses him too and he'll be back soon, but I-I…"

"You're allowed to miss him, Carlos," Logan reassured him. "We all do. But, like you said, he'll be back soon."

Carlos nodded again and sighed deeply. Logan wrapped his arm around Carlos' shoulders and pulled him closer. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan and rested his chin on the pale boy's shoulder.

Logan rubbed his hand up and down Carlos' back in an attempt to soothe him. He bit on his bottom lip as he hugged him, hating seeing Carlos so down.

"You love him, don't you?" Logan asked suddenly, surprising even himself.

Carlos said nothing in reply. His grip on Logan tightened and he buried his face in the boy's neck, his breathing getting heavier and he slowly nodded. Logan kept quiet but had a small smile on his face, he'd had his suspicions.

"Y'know, I could always sing for you? If you wanted?" Logan suggested.

Carlos pulled away and looked at Logan hopefully, "You would?"

"Yeah. I mean, I could try…"

"Thank you, Logan."

Logan smiled again and grabbed Carlos' hand, pulling him to his feet. He shut off the television before leading Carlos into the empty bedroom that he shared with James. Carlos sighed as he saw James' empty bed and Logan gave him a small nudge.

"Go on, James won't mind."

A small smile appeared on Carlos' face and he climbed into James' bed with a small blush on his face. Logan thought his infatuation with their band mate was adorable and he sat on the edge of the bed as Carlos snuggled deep under the covers.

"Is there a song he usually sings?"

"Um…Constant Knot? Do you know it?"

Logan nodded, "Think so."

Logan started to sing softly and Carlos stared up at him. Carlos loved Logan's voice, but it didn't have the same effect on him that James' did. He let out a sigh.

"It's not working, is it?" Logan asked, looking apologetic.

Carlos shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"But you tried," Carlos smiled. "You're a great friend; thank you...I'll just…try and sleep again."

Logan gave him another sympathetic smile, "Okay, I'll leave you. I'll just be next door, if you need me, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Logan."

"I love you, buddy."

"Love you too."

Logan quietly left the room and Carlos pulled the covers up to his nose. He could smell James' scent on the sheets and he smiled wistfully. He rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, closing his eyes and trying to sleep in the empty room.

He was nowhere near falling asleep when the door opened about five minutes later and Logan poked his head in. He saw Carlos' eyes staring back at him and he smiled as he let himself back in.

"Logan, what-?"

Logan shook his head and pressed his finger to his lips. In his other hand, he held his cell phone and he placed it down on the bedside cabinet beside Carlos.

"Go to sleep, Carlos," he said quietly, before backing out of the room.

Carlos frowned and then looked back at the phone, his eyebrows rose when he saw James' name illuminated.

"_Carlos?"_

"James," Carlos grinned.

"_Sorry that I couldn't be there. I hope this helps…"_

Carlos' face lit up when the voice he'd been longing to hear came softly out of the phone. He laid back in the bed and closed his eyes, letting the familiar words soothe him to sleep.

"_How much would you bet_

_That if I tried hard enough_

_I would spontaneously combust_

_I wish I could disappear_

_And run away from all of my fears_

_I think I'm coming undone_

_So stay the night_

_I promise that I won't bite_

'_Cause without you there_

_I don't think I could close my eyes_

_How do I end up this way_

_A constant knot in my gut_

_Tied with uncertainty and lust_

_A classic case, I suppose_

_A haunted man who can't out run his ghosts_

_They're in my skin and my bones_

_So stay the night_

_I promise that I won't bite_

'_Cause without you there_

_I don't think I could close my eyes_

_And now I sing…"_

Logan had been waiting outside the bedroom door, leaning against the wall. He peeked his head in a few minutes later and, sure enough, Carlos was fast asleep, his breathing even and a small, content smile on his face. Logan grinned affectionately and quietly padded across the room to grab his phone. He stepped back out of the room and pulled the door to, he then raised his phone to his ear.

"Hello? James?"

"_Hey, Loges. He asleep?"_

"Yeah, it worked."

James let out a sigh, _"I'm glad… Wish I could have seen him though."_

Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You watch him sleep?"

"_No! I just…he always looks so peaceful. It's nice."_

Logan chuckled softly, "James, just give me a minute, okay?"

"_Okay?"_ James responded in confusion.

Logan hung up the phone and quietly went back into Carlos' room, hoping that this would be the last time tonight. He smiled at Carlos' sleeping form and raised his phone, snapping a picture.

Logan finally returned to his own room, envying Kendall who was passed out in his own bed and sleeping soundly. Logan climbed into bed and fiddled with his phone, attaching the photo in a message and sending it to James.

Back in Minnesota, James was lying in his bed, the sheets tangled around his legs from his tossing and turning as he attempted to sleep, and he grinned widely when he received Logan's message. He replied with a quick thank you and he sorted out his bed sheets, curling back under them. James smiled affectionately at the sleeping boy's face, the image soothing and familiar to him. He placed the phone on his bedside cabinet and fell asleep within minutes, his mind at ease now that he knew Carlos was okay.


End file.
